L'écrit de la destinée
by The-Girly-Warhols
Summary: "Je vous avais rêvé sans me douter un seul instant que vous puissiez exister." Bella Swan mène une existence paisible avec son père Charlie, dans la ville de Forks depuis un an. Notre héroïne assouvit sa soif littéraire afin de s'évader de la routine. Ennui qui va vite changer car tels des fantômes de souvenirs imprécis, bientôt des nouveaux arrivent.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Après avoir lu vos propres fanfictions, après avoir ri et pleuré, en bref, après avoir vécu une foule d'émotions via vos écrits, je vous propose d'embarquer dans ma propre histoire !**

**Disclaimer 1**** : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer 2 ****: Si l'imagination est le moteur qui amène à écrire, vous, les lectrices êtes le carburant qui donne une raison d'être aux fictions ! Une review fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

* * *

**L'ECRIT DE LA DESTINEE**

" Le pouvoir et le don. Le pouvoir conduit l'homme à la rencontre de son destin, le don l'oblige à partager avec les autres ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui."

Extrait de Comme le fleuve qui coule de Paulo Coehlo

_Mais …_

" Les évènements qui touchent à la légende promettent l'imprévisible, diffèrent le destin."

Citation d'André Malraux.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Le destin n'est pas inéluctable.

Le sort n'en est jamais jeté.

D'une main de maître, j'avais dérobé les dés au sort pour les lancer à la face du destin.

Depuis le commencement je savais ce qu'il allait advenir. Pourtant, j'étais sciemment tombée dans la toile de subterfuge tissée par le monstre.

Sauf que la créature est bien plus vicieuse que celle que j'imaginais et qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de me détester.

Comme au ralenti, le prédateur tournoya autour de moi, me narguant et jouant ainsi avec mes nerfs comme l'aurait fait un chat taquinant une souris.

Son regard carmin, similaire à des flammèches, me dévorait voulant attiser la flamme du désespoir.

Nul espoir, l'épisode du sauvetage n'aurait pas lieu : les êtres mythiques ne pouvaient savoir et ne viendraient jamais me sauver. Néanmoins … nulle crainte, les anges protecteurs ne souffriraient, ni ne trépasseraient par ma faute : je les protégeais au péril de ma propre existence.

J'avais goûté aux délices du paradis, je m'apprêtais tout naturellement à éprouver les pires affres de l'enfer. Je ne voulais même pas que mon acte force l'admiration car ça n'était pas forcément un sacrifice. C'était juste le prix à payer.

Le prédateur secoua sa crinière et poussa un feulement à vous glacer le sang. Grognement atroce qui, amplifié par l'écho, se mua en un tonnerre sinistre et assourdissant.

Le funeste vacarme s'abattit sur moi en même temps que la réalité s'imposa : la même insouciance qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici avait jeté une allumette sur mon propre bûcher.

* * *

**Prologue qui a un goût de " reviens-y " et de " encore un peu " pour éviter de trop vous laisser sur votre faim, petite surprise : je publie dans la foulée le premier chapitre et vous dis donc à tout de suite ! :)**


	2. Retour à Forks

**Chose promise, chose due : voici dans la foulée le premier chapitre de la fiction !**

**Installez-vous confortablement avec boisson chaude, mignardise, plaid, oreiller et ... tout ce que vous voulez ! **

**Disclaimer 1**** : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer 2 ****: Si l'imagination est le moteur qui amène à écrire, vous, les lectrices êtes le carburant qui donne une raison d'être aux fictions :) Une review fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE **

" Rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir. "

Citation de Frederico Garcia Lorca.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Retour à Forks

Indéniablement, les choses changent et les êtres évoluent. J'aurai voulu commencer cet incipit par des lieux moins communs. C'était pourtant mon ressenti dès que mes pieds - et ma personne toute entière - foulèrent la terre de la petite bourgade, froide et pluvieuse, située au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington aka la ville de Forks.

Au cas où un individu aurait l'idée saugrenue - comme moi - de quitter la civilisation moderne pour venir y séjourner, il suffirait de tolérer une heure de trajet en voiture de la ville , plus connue, de Port Angeles jusqu'à la ville, moins connue, de Forks : une vraie promenade de santé sous la pluie et la grisaille.

C'est pourtant ce que Charlie et moi, à l'aube de la fin des grandes vacances, fîmes.

Le trajet s'était très bien passé, Charlie - mon père - ayant accepté de venir me chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles avec mon antique Chevrolet, me laissant même la conduire sans ni râler ni angoisser. Un exploit en somme !

L'entièreté de la conversation se fît sur un ton léger. Charlie, plus bavard que d'habitude, tenta de me convaincre que ses parties de pêches avec ses nouveaux collègues du commissariat furent endiablées et peuplèrent ses rares jours de repos sans que je ne lui manque trop ; et moi je m'évertuai à faire semblant de le croire.

Ce périple d'une heure qui avait été l'introduction d'une vie en enfer un an plus tôt passa sans que ni lui ni moi ne nous en rendîmes compte. Il faut dire que les choses en un an avaient changé.

Je ne fuyais plus l'idylle trop exclusive de ma mère avec son base-balleur professionnel de mari Phil. Je ne me sacrifiais pas en allant m'enterrer dans une ville froide et humide avec un père fantôme qui était en charge de ma garde pendant les vacances estivales depuis mon enfance ... Non ... Je retrouvais un père aimant dont le caractère introverti faisait écho au mien. Je rejoignais la ville d'adoption que j'avais fait mienne, celle à qui j'avais laissé sa chance et qui, par la force des choses, m'avait adopté également.

Les simples teintes verdâtres de la végétation m'apaisaient, le léger bruissement du vent dans les arbres me relaxait. Forks était une ville naturelle et sauvage mais rassurante puisque figée dans sa routine.

Comme pour me contredire, un camion de déménagement de la célèbre société U-Haul s'inséra devant moi lorsque ma camionnette pénétra dans la ville.

Excité, mon père s'anima depuis son siège passager : " C'est génial, ils ont vraiment décidé de rester. "

_" Ils " ? _Un simple pronom personnel qui pourtant promettait beaucoup_._

Sans savoir pourquoi, je frémis. J'ignorais que notre modeste ville avec ses quelques quatre mille autochtones pouvait être suffisamment attrayante pour donner envie à un foyer ayant, manifestement les moyens, de venir s'y installer. En prenant en compte l'étrange extase de mon père, cette famille devait être suffisamment éminente pour figurer en tête de liste des ragots préférés de tout Forks réuni. Je me demandais, très succinctement, qui pouvaient-ils être, et même si je ressentais une incompréhensible appréhension, je les plaignais presque.

J'en étais là de mes pérégrinations et échappées mentales lorsque la spartiate maisonnette trois pièces que je partageais avec Charlie, se rappela à mon bon souvenir en se dressant au loin comme un point d'horizon.

Une fois ma Chevrolet arrêtée, j'en descendis, Charlie me casant dans les bras mes miraculées du voyage : des bien-odorantes fleurs d'oranger replantées en pot. Un présent de ma mère afin de m'éviter le Travel Blues : " Si tu ne peux pas rester en Floride, alors la floride restera avec toi. "

Délicate attention sauf que c'était sans compter sur mon absence de main verte.

\- " Bon, j'avais invité tout Forks avec cotillons et tapis rouge, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu un empêchement. "

Charlie, gêné mais adorable, marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en déchargeant très vite, trop vite, mes maigres bagages.

\- " Ça ira très bien comme cela, Char...papa tu sais bien que je déteste attirer l'attention. "

Je levais brièvement les yeux vers Charlie en espérant qu'il ne se formalise trop sur mon hésitation quant à l'adjectif utilisé spontanément pour le qualifier. Je n'étais décidément pas ce genre de fille à utiliser des sobriquets ridicules ; papa me semblant quand même être la base, j'allais toutefois devoir faire un effort en sa présence.

-" Mmmm, mouais je débarrasse tout de suite tes valises pendant que tu ouvres la porte, tu veux bien ? " bafouilla t'il.

Les conditions météorologiques étant clémentes pour mon retour, je me dirigeais aisément sans glisser vers l'entrée et me dressais, sourire aux lèvres, sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la clé cachée sous l'avant-toit de la porte toujours à la même place.

Certaines habitudes ne s'altèrent jamais.

Précédant Charlie dans la maison pour lui ouvrir la porte, je guettais, bien malgré-moi, la moindre trace olfactive ou visuelle de changement.

Sue Clearwater, de la réserve Quilleute, s'était considérablement rapproché de mon père depuis que j'étais revenue à Forks. Cet événement aussi agréable qu'inattendu m'avait mis du baume au coeur. Charlie ne s'était jamais remis du départ précipité de ma mère. Elle avait beau avoir surtout fui le cadre de vie trop routinier de Forks, mon père avait vécu l'échec de son mariage comme une profonde déchirure et n'avait dès lors jamais plu posé son regard sur une autre femme.

Jusqu'à cette bienvenue rencontre avec Sue, cette dernière avait alors de plus en plus accroît la fréquence de ses visites dans la maison Swan, distillant des touches de décorations féminines mais légèrement rustiques et parsemant d'agréables fumets dans la cuisine. J'étais ravie pour mon père, tout le monde devrait avoir le droit à l'amour et à une seconde chance.

C'est pourquoi je restai figée et interdite m'attendant, à défaut de trouver la présence de Sue elle-même, à respirer l'habituelle odeur de produits lavants à base de pin ou à apprécier ces photophores disséminés ça et là dans le salon ou encore à considèrer l'antédiluvien robot ménager dans la cuisine. Mais non, tout avait disparu.

Je compris alors le brusque accès de logorrhée verbale de Charlie dans la voiture, il avait volontairement monopolisé l'attention en aiguillant la conversation sur des sujets futiles de son cru pour éviter les sujets qui pourraient lui être épineux. Après tout ne disons nous pas que l'attaque est le meilleur moyen de défense ?

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

Charlie se contenta d'un trop bref raclement de gorge pour me tirer de mes pensées et d'un plus que vague : " Comme tu dois sûrement t'en apercevoir j'ai dû changer deux, trois trucs de place. " Frustrant au possible.

Ni lui, ni moi ne sachant quoi ajouter, un ange passa pendant une minute, suivi de tous les angelots du paradis durant une autre longue minute.

Enfin, le-trop-bavard-mais-soudain-a-court-de-mots-qui-me-cache-quelque-chose sembla sortir de sa torpeur et fila vers une des armoire du salon pour en sortir un objet emballé dans du papier cadeau.

\- " Hum, j'ai voulu marquer le coup avec un petit quelque chose, difficile de faire plus original que la camionnette que je t'avais trouvé l'an dernier alors j'ai choisi un plus petit format. Et euh, bien sûr au cas où tu te poserais la question ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emballé. "

Charlie souriait à présent légèrement, ravi de sa petite blague ou plutôt de sa technique de diversion, c'est selon.

Je me saisis lentement du paquet rectangulaire, en le soupesant pour tenter de savoir de quoi il pourrait s'agir. Peut-être un journal intime où mon cher père me confirait ses tourments qu'il est incapable d'exprimer à voix haute. On peut toujours rêver !

À court de mot et d'idées et plutôt que spéculer sur ce cadeau, je commençai par enlever le papier cadeau scotché sur l'une des faces pour tomber sur ... la quatrième de couverture. Totalement extatique, je pris moins mon temps - au diable les bonnes manières - et arracha le reste du papier pour découvrir de quelle œuvre littéraire il pouvait s'agir. Et je ne fus pas au bout de mes peines.

Je ne jetai pas même un oeil sur le résumé de cette quatrième de couverture - bien mal m'en pris.

Je posai mes mains à l'arrière du livre, sur la première de couverture.

Je retournai enfin ce plat de devant vers moi.

Je rétablissai le livre à l'endroit pour tomber sur ...

Cinquante nuances de Grey, de E. L. James , le premier tome.

Mortifiée, rouge écarlate, mal à l'aise, je tentais de faire remonter l'information jusqu'à mon cerveau : mon paternel qui aurait, sans hésitation, sorti son arme de service si un garçon de Forks m'avait simplement un peu trop déshabillé du regard devant lui venait de m'offrir ... un roman érotique où une jeune pucelle se dévergonde dans un monde SM avec un dominateur sadique !

Sic, re-sic et re-re-sic pour la peine !

Je déglutis bruyammment, avala de travers et faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Charmant.

\- " Dis papa, tu ne sais pas vraiment de quoi le livre parle, pas vrai ? " tentai-je.

\- " Eh bien, pas vraiment ...Tu sais très bien que les livres et moi ...Pour tout te dire, c'est même la vendeuse qui a choisi. Apparemment c'est un succès auprès des gamines qui raffolent de ces histoires d'amour avec des princes charmants alors. "

Prince charmant ? Charlie était-il sérieux ? Il ne devait pas connaître du tout l'histoire de ce livre, il ne l'aurait jamais acheté cas échéant. J'essayais d'ailleurs de m'imaginer mon père, conservateur et protecteur, tel un ours dans un magasin de porcelaine, avec ce livre empli - selon lui - de princesses et princes charmants se diriger nonchalamment vers la caisse. Je dus me mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire en m'imaginant cette scène incongrue.

\- " Mais tu sais si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux aller l'échanger, j'ai dû aller à la librairie que tu aimes tant, celle de Port Angeles ... Ça semblait être une idée plus amusante qu'un manuel touristique sur la Floride qui pourrait te donner envie de repartir vers le soleil à la prochaine occasion. "

C'était sûrement la tirade de Charlie où il se mettait le plus à nu. Et de tableau gentiment saugrenu, l'image dans mon esprit morpha en moment plus sincère et émouvant : peu importait le choix du livre alambiqué et inapproprié ou la présence amusante et décalée de Charlie dans une librairie. Seul restait le fait qu'il avait fait un effort qui était contre sa nature pour me faire plaisir mais surtout, qu'il ait eu peur que je ne l'aime pas assez pour avoir envie de rester et que je décidai de quitter Forks comme maman.

Ni une, ni deux je n'eus le loisir de m'apesantir sur mes impressions et me jetai presque dans les bras de Charlie. Surpris, celui-ci me réceptionna et me cala contre lui maladroitement.

\- " Tu m'as manqué. "

Et sur ma simple confidence, je laissais derrière moi mes souvenirs de farnientes au soleil de Floride, j'oubliais ce que j'eus cet été pour ce que j'avais présentement : un père prévenant.

Il déposa un rapide baiser paternel sur mon front en ânonnant des paroles inintelligibles, puis s'éclipsa vers son antre : le salon.

\- " Tu m'en feras un résumé à l'occasion ? " conclua t'il distraitement.

\- " Dès que le lirai, promis ! "

Plutôt, si je me décidais à le lire un jour, mais ne voulant pas vexer Charlie je gardais cette précision pour moi. C'est donc mi-gênée mi-amusée, que je me saisis de mon bagage le plus proche et me ruai hors du rez-de-chaussée.

Le sujet cinquante nuances de gênes était enfin clos.

* * *

Enchantée à l'idée de retrouver ma petite chambre, je me précipitai dans l'escalier en montant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller plus vite, n'accidentant, ni ma propre personne, ni ma valise, ni mon nouveau précieux livre.

" Précieux livre " ? Qui tentais-je donc de tromper ? En matière de littérature, j'aimais certes les histoires d'amour classico-tragiques. Pour preuve : les œuvres des soeurs Brontë et de Jane Austen étaient mes préférées et ornaient fièrement ma bibliothèque.

Le roman de E.L James avait parlé à beaucoup de jeunes filles de mon âge mais pas nécessairement à moi. J'avais glané des informations ici et là. La personnalité de l'héroïne principale me rebutait légèrement : son côté superficiel à s'éprendre du milliardaire surtout pour sa beauté sonnait mal selon moi. Sa personnalité assez naïve m'était aussi difficile. Quant à la plume de l'écrivaine, des extraits lus m'avaient méchamment fait saigner des yeux.

Je pouvais toujours laisser sa chance à ce livre - il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis - ou à défaut le recycler en tant que presse-papier.

Plongée dans de multiples théories concernant l'avenir de mon cadeau, j'entrai enfin dans ma chambre. Mon home sweet home.

Pendant mes deux mois de vacances, la chambre n'avait pas changé : fidèle à elle-même et surtout fidèle reflet de moi-même. Je n'aurai pas dit non si une ribambelle de fées et petites souris ou - plus plausiblement - Charlie étaient venus pour ajouter certains meubles de rangements ou, encore mieux, pousser les murs ; mais après tout, cette pièce était spartiate mais infiniment accueillante et confortable.

Là où d'autres filles auraient chicané sur la présence sine qua non d'une coiffeuse, d'un lit King Size et d'une penderie plus grande que la mienne, mon exigence se portait sur ce que je nommais mon espace " Évasion Littéraire ".

Dans une zone clairement délimitée à droite de la pièce : mon rocking-chair en chêne avec le petit plaid patchwork, une bibliothèque en ébène qui ployait dangereusement sous de gros volumes d'oeuvres diverses et variées puis, en face de ces deux inséparables, un désuet secrétaire flanqué d'un antique ordinateur - pas de ceux à disquettes heureusement - accompagné de sa fidèle imprimante.

J'entamai les quelques pas vers ma zone de confort contre la grisaille météorologique et la déprime et ici, au centre de la pièce, les pieds ancrés sur mon doux tapis aztèque offert par Jacob, je respirai profondément.

J'expirai calmement, rien ne pourra troubler ma sérénité avant la ren...

Vrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrrr... Ahhhh ! Satanées nouvelles technologies ! Histoire d'éviter de louper un hypothétique appel, j'extirpai mon téléphone du fin fond de ma poche.

_**Reçu le 2 Septembre 2018 à 16h30**_

**De : Maman**

**Ma Bella, ma chérie,**

**J'imagine que le long périple jusque Forks est enfin fini, alors, plutôt que d'attendre de voir tes rassurantes bonnes résolutions s'envoler comme ce maudit avion qui t'a arraché à nous, je t'envoie ce message en espérant que tu y répondras rapidement. Oh, tu as oublié ton flacon de crème solaire dans la salle de bain. Rassure-toi, la foulure de Phil va déjà beaucoup mieux ! Ah aussi, tu as oublié l'un de tes livres dans la chambre. Et pendant que j'y pense merci, merci, merci, pour la réserve de Florida Black Alley Virgin que tu as préparé pour nous en douce ! Et j'oubliais le plus important, je t'aime ! Salue Charlie pour moi.**

**Ta maman à qui tu manques déjà.**

Le texto était rédigé sous un ton maternel, juvénile mais terriblement décousu.

Qui d'autres que Renée - ma mère - pour envoyer un tel message ! Je reconnaîtrai son style d'écriture entre mille et, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je pouvais limite imaginer son exubérante présence à mes côtés.

Histoire d'éviter que son imagination débordante n'élabore une foule de scénarios catastrophes à base de crashs aériens ou de rencontres extraterrestres, je répondis rapidement :

_**Envoyé le 2 Septembre 2018 à 16h38**_

**À : Maman**

**Le voyage s'est très bien passé et les correspondances ont été nickel, pas de soucis : le survol du Triangle des Bermudes n'était pas au programme. La crème solaire ne me sera pas utile, je te rappelle que j'habite à Forks :) . Heureuse que Phil aille mieux et qu'il puisse reprendre les entraînements. C'est vraiment dommage à propos du livre que j'ai oublié : est-ce Duma Key ? Ça m'a fait plaisir pour le cocktail même s'il sera sûrement moins bon que ceux du Surfer, comme c'est sans alcool tu peux, au moins, en abuser. Charlie semble aller bien, même si j'ai dû lui manquer. Je t'appelle très vite.**

**À bientôt.**

Après une relecture rapide, j'appuyais sur la touche envoi et criais victoire : me voilà dispenser de devoir raconter le moindre des évènements de ma vie à ma mère jusqu'à ... la rentrée des classes.

Il n'empêche que j'étais détendue grâce à ces vacances et ces moments privilégiés à rigoler et siroter des cocktails dans des lieux paradisiaques. Moi qui n'étais pas friande d'alcools forts en général - d'ailleurs d'alcools tout court - je m'étais surprise à apprécier ce fameux Florida Black Alley : un savant mélange de mandarines amères préparées localement, de romarin, de thym et surtout ... de Vodka. N'ayez crainte concernant cette lubie, il n'y avait pas de quoi finir aux Alcooliques Anonymes.

En ressassant mes agréables souvenirs et, tant que j'avais mon portable en main, je décidais de parcourir les dernières nouvelles échangées avec mes camarades de Forks.

Ma principale correspondante durant l'été était ma plus grande amie, Angela Weber.

J'étais aux anges d'apprendre qu'elle était allée pendant un mois, en Europe, dans la famille de son cheri Ben Cheney. Son plaisir et son engouement étaient contagieux, ses messages photos mettaient en avant de nombreux lieux culturels que le couple avait visité. Ces deux-là curieux et aimables s'étaient trouvés.

Autre échange bien moins sympathique : le collant et désagréable Mike Newton.

J'ignorais s'il formait toujours, avec Jessica Stanley le couple le plus alambiqué du lycée de Forks, toujours était-il qu'il m'avait bombardé de messages avec des prétextes chaque fois plus ridicules.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu était au bal de fin d'année, autant dire que l'ultime impression laissée était catastrophique. Ce dernier avait élaboré un stratagème pour que sa cavalière - Jessica Stanley - prenne tout le monde de court au beau milieu d'un slow pour m'emprunter mon cavalier. Inutile de préciser que je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de finir la danse avec Mike ... Mes pieds s'en souvenaient encore.

Deuxième désastre de la soirée, son arrangeante maladresse avait voulu que son soft atterrisse sur le haut de ma robe, mes joues rougissaient encore du souvenir de Mike insistant pour laver la tâche et/ou me prêter sa veste.

Cette farandole de souvenirs eut l'effet escompté et me fit dégringoler de mon cumulus, si haut dans le ciel que j'avais l'impression d'être à des années lumières de la rentrée des classes. Je soufflais bruyamment : aucuns doutes, j'étais bel et bien de retour à Forks.

J'aurai pu arrêter de m'apesantir sur l'échéance de cette rentrée, tellement concrète que je pouvais me laisser aller à me remémorer les moindres détails des bâtiments bordeaux du lycée rien qu'en fermant les yeux. J'aurai pu profiter de cette fin de journée pour aller me balader.

À croire que j'étais contaminée et devenue aussi masochiste que cette Anastasia Steele de la saga Cinquante nuances de Grey, mes yeux se posèrent encore sur l'écran de mon téléphone indiquant mon correspondant suivant et sa conversation, ou plutôt, sur l'absence du correspondant et sa conversation fantôme ...

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors cataplasme de tomates ou lancer de bouquets de fleurs ?**

**Extrait du chapitre 2 Et si c'était vrai : **

**_" Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle. Second frémissement. Carlisle, un prénom dépassé, ancien, peu commun tombé du ciel pour atterrir dans mon esprit... Impossible._**

**_Cullen. Énième frémissement. Je goûtais sur ma langue la façon dont ce simple nom de famille raisonnait en moi, depuis mon cerveau, pour faire frissonner tout mon organisme. Qu'est-ce-que...? "_ **

**Le deuxième chapitre sera posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine à compter de mercredi ! :)**

**Vous pouvez bien sûr follow cette fiction histoire de ne rien louper et être aux premières loges. Sans compter que ça me mettrait du baume au coeur pour la suite !**

**En attendant portez vous bien et prenez soin de vous :)**

**T.G.W.**


	3. Et si c'était vrai ?

**Hello, hello, je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour ce deuxième chapitre, mais juste avant ça ...**

**Je remercie mes premiers followers : Swanswan Alix, Lyry, Audrey 2909 et Marjopop's ! Votre intérêt pour cette fiction me touche et j'espère qu'on sera de plus en plus nombreuses pour échanger joyeusement autour de cette histoire !**

**Melin220**** : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire encourageant ! Je suis heureuse que le prologue et le premier chapitre t'aient plu. L'histoire se précise davantage aujourd'hui pour encore mieux démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues la semaine prochaine. Les chapitres à venir seront donc moins calmes ( heureusement ) mais j'espère qu'ils te feront tout autant plaisir !**

**R. Agondin : Merci beaucoup pour ce sympathique avis ! En espérant que ce chapitre convienne encore plus !**

**Guests**** : Ces compliments me vont droit au coeur et je souhaite que la suite vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer 1**** : Certains personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer 2**** : La typographie en italique ( et entre guillemets ) désigne des passages extraits de ****Fascination, ****le Tome1 traduit par Luc Rigoureau.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et si c'était vrai ?

"**Échec** **de l'envoi**". "** Échec de l'envoi**". "**Échec de l'envoi**".

Il était vain de tous les compter. Il faut dire que plusieurs tentatives infructueuses sur deux mois amenaient à beaucoup d'"**échecs d'envoi"** .

Pourtant la dernière fois que j'avais vu Jacob, il était égal à lui-même : avenant, occupé à me taper fraternellement sur l'épaule en riant. J'avais mis un an à apprivoiser l'animal pour acquérir cette profonde amitié.

Aujourd'hui, son absence était douloureuse et cruelle. Absence...

Son absence faisait écho à une autre... Sue Clearwater ! Cette dernière venait de La Push également, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à lui personnellement, ou à la réserve amérindienne entière, elle devait bien être au courant.

Mon alarme interne, à son paroxysme, criait à toutes les cellules de mon corps qu'il fallait essayer de savoir. Je passai donc en mode pilotage automatique et descendis l'escalier.

Mon père, était étranger à ce micro-drame qui s'ebrouait en moi. Comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, il était confortablement installé devant son habituelle télé, regardant sa coutumière chaine sportive avec sa sempiternelle canette de bière à la main.

\- " Papa, je ... camionnette peut-être problème...enfin...il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose et je ... j'aimerai... parce que Jake est peut-être...enfin je voudrai. "

Mon stress montait en flèche et me faisait bafouiller comme jamais. Non, non, non c'est mauvais ! Je me serinais d'aller au but, toujours droit au but.

Une,deux,tr...

\- "Je dois aller à La Push. "

Voilà c'était dit. La bombe était lancée.

\- " Bella, tu viens à peine de rentrer d'un long vol, demain c'est la rentrée."

Un coup d'oeil nerveux à l'horloge.

\- "Et puis enfin que voudrais-tu faire à La Push il est déjà 17h00 ? "

L'apparente nonchalance de mon père teintée d'angoisse était vraiment bizarre. Lui qui vouait un culte à Jacob et l'accueillerait volontiers dans la famille en qualité de beau-fils, cherchait à me tenir à l'écart. Pourquoi ?

\- " J'y passe vraiment en coup de vent. Je ne resterai vraiment pas tard... Je serai rentrée largement avant le dîner et ..."

Mon plaidoyer prit fin.

\- " Isabella Marie Swan, je t'interdis de mettre les pieds à La Push. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour ..."

Les tons autoritaires, expéditifs et machistes de mon père me surprirent et m'énervèrent.

\- " Pour quoi ? Une femme ? ", me rebiffais-je.

\- " Non, pour une enfant "

\- " Je suis majeure et donc libre d'aller où je veux, tu ne peux pas me l'interdire ! "

Tout déraillait, voilà que maintenant je m'emportais ici.

Charlie d'un air las, eut des gestes inhabituels, et donc inquiétants. Il se frotta les joues et les yeux comme s'il était fatigué puis, se gratta légèrement le coin de la moustache.

\- " Crier ne servira sûrement à rien. Écoute Bella. Autant que tu saches... Ça t'evitera peut-être de poser trop de questions. Enfin allez, viens t'asseoir. "

Il se décala légèrement sur le canapé et m'incita à le rejoindre en disposant mieux les coussins.

Le pire était passé, le calme après la tempête m'encouragea à prendre place.

\- " Tu as toujours été une fille observatrice, comme ton vieux père. "

Il soupira mais poursuivit : " Tu as bien dû voir que les affaires de Sue ne sont plus là pour l'instant. "

ll s'interrompit quelques instants, leva la tête vers la cuisine, plongeant sans doutes dans ses souvenirs puis reprit : " Ça a du commencer il y a environ un mois. Les gars du poste de police et moi, on a commencé à recevoir des appels de Seth pour des disputes dans la réserve entre Sam et ... "

Il observa une pause et coula un regard méfiant dans ma direction mais continua : " Jacob. "

Muette de stupeur, je regardai mon père avec des yeux ronds.

\- " J'ai tenté de lui faire la morale, tout en banalisant son comportement...l'adolescence. "

Il haussa les épaules.

\- " J'aurai sûrement dû réagir dès le début car c'est vite devenu de pire en pire : quand il venait à la maison Jacob jouait les durs, aboyant sur moi et même Billy, son propre père. "

Il secoua la tête.

\- " Un soir, j'étais en repos, tranquillement posé ici, Seth a appelé pour me prévenir. Apparemment, quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la réserve, il voulait me dire que Sue était... "

\- " Oh mon dieu, est-ce-qu'elle est ... "

Comme si clore ma phrase pouvait rendre la chose plus concrète, je me tus l'air idiot.

\- " Quoi ? Non ! Fort heureusement, non ! J'ai dû batailler pour faire entendre raison à Sue, pour qu'elle se fasse soigner à l'extérieur de la réserve. Elle a heureusement accepté et grâce à l'aide de ce nouveau chirurgien ... Euh Carlesle, Carlton, Carlen, Car..."

Avec un geste vague, mon père continuait à solliciter sa mémoire.

J'evitais à mon père de passer au crible l'abécédaire entier des prénoms masculins en C et proposait laconiquement : " Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. Angela m'en a parlé."

Je tentai de m'accrocher à mon spontané mais éhonté mensonge. Angela n'avait aucune raison, bien sûr, d'avoir évoqué ce sujet. Mais, comment le lui expliquer alors que j'étais incapable de le clarifier dans ma tête ?

_" Si j'en croyais la description de Charlie, il s'agissait du père d'Edward_. " Premier frémissement ( _**N./A : d'une longue, longue liste**_ )

_" Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle. " _ Second frémissement. Carlisle_, _un prénom dépassé, ancien, peu commun tombé du ciel pour atterrir dans mon esprit... Impossible.

_" Cullen " . _Énième frémissement_. _Je goûtais sur ma langue la façon dont ce simple nom de famille raisonnait en moi, depuis mon cerveau, pour faire frissonner tout mon organisme. Qu'est-ce-que...?

\- " Oui c'est ça grâce à ce chirurgien Cullen, vraiment professionnel et concerné, elle a très vite récupéré. "

Plongé dans son histoire, mon père ne releva pas mon air étrange.

\- " Elle devrait sortir bientôt. Et je voudrais que ... elle soit ici pour sa convalescence. Je refuse qu'elle remette les pieds à La Push. Je l'interdirai . D'ailleurs toi aussi, je ne veux plus t'y voir. "

Son ton désespéré me toucha mais mes inquiétudes restaient.

\- " Mais Jake, lui. Il n'y est assurément pour rien. Il n'est pas responsable et ne peut volontairement blesser Sue. IL n'est pas mauvais. C'est sûrement risqué pour lui-aussi. "

\- " Possible...Écoute, on en saura plus quand les comptes rendus de l'enquête auront été fait, on ne sait pas qui l'a attaqué, on sait juste que c'est arrivé là-bas. En attendant, traîner à la réserve est dangereux. "

Charlie se leva du fauteuil, semblant avoir besoin de clore la conversation pour aller prendre l'air.

Il me jaugea d'un regard éteint pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé.

Devant Charlie, résignée, j'hochai la tête. Je n'irai donc pas à la réserve amérindienne.

Je me répétais inlassablement, ce mantra jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Charlie avait quitté la pièce me laissant seule avec mes interrogations qui refusaient de s'amenuiser.

Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé à La Push pour que Sam et Jacob se montent subitement l'un contre l'autre ? Pourquoi mon ami le plus proche, si prévenant d'habitude, révélait une facette aussi agressive de sa personnalité ? Était-ce lié à son inquiétante absence de réponse ?

Et Sue Clearwater ... Elle avait apparemment était attaquée par une _chose_ qui avait été assez puissante et dangereuse pour attenter à sa vie.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, j'imaginais un scientifique décider d'élire domicile dans notre ville, loin de tout soupçon, pour y mener des expériences gouvernementales classées secret défense. Ma nouvelle lubie me fit fantasmer une bête hideuse se jetant sur les barreaux, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa prison finisse par céder et la fasse accéder à la liberté. ( _**N/A : si elle savait**_ ) Elle se jeta alors sur le premier humain bougeant dans son champ de vision, cet humain - ou plutôt - humaine étant...

Stop ! Focus Bella, focus !

Mes récentes lectures de nouvelles fantastiques me faisaient de nouveau délirer. Les créatures poilues hurlant à la lune - l'équivalent du croque mitaine pour hypertrichoses - ne pouvaient exister que dans les romans.

Alors qu' est-ce-qui avait attaqué Sue ? Ou plutôt qui ? Un psychopathe ? Enquête qui devrait donc rester aux mains de la police sans que je ne doive m'en mêler. Ce qui pouvait prendre des siècles.

J'avais promis de ne pas interférer : cela n'était pas de mon ressort, outrepassait mes compétences et était beaucoup trop dangereux. Je pouvais toujours m'employer à m'en convaincre et laisser Jacob s'embourber dans ses soucis au nom de notre précieuse amitié...

Bon sang, il me fallait, à tout prix une distraction !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'allais m'occuper l'esprit et m'adonner à une tâche domestique qui me permettait toujours de lâcher du lest : cuisiner un bon repas. La normalité de cette activité me fit légèrement culpabiliser mais, après tout, je n'avais pas encore aperçu de casseroles magiques qui s'activaient seules comme par enchantement.

Rapidement, un constat s'imposa à moi : l'essentiel des vivres alimentaires de Charlie se composait de junk food. Dans le réfrigérateur, des pizzas à cuire au four côtoyaient des hamburgers à réchauffer au micro-ondes avec en guise de boissons "saines" de la bière basique pour faire descendre le tout ; pendant qu'au fin fond des placards se cachaient des desserts à la gélatine Jell-O, de ceux qu'on trouve dans les hôpitaux. Les tupperwares, renfermant dans leurs entrailles les vestiges de bons plats maisons _made in Sue, _ avaient disparu...

Horreur et damnation ! À moins de vouloir être prise de nausées rien qu'en "assemblant" le dîner, j'allais devoir être de corvée de courses.

J'avais appelé de toutes mes forces une distraction, elle m'avait entendu.

Une brève vérification me permis de remarquer l'absence de Charlie qui avait sûrement dû se rendre à l'hôpital. Au moins, n'étais-je pas consignée à domicile sous étroite surveillance.

* * *

Il y a au nord de la ville, à proximité du magasin d'articles de sport _Chez Newton_, une petite épicerie_ Au Trustlyfood_. La petite boutique ne paie pas de mine, mais est plus proche que le supermarché et l'ambiance y est davantage chaleureuse

Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'avant de m'y rendre, j'avais été tenté de bifurquer en direction de La Push , mais celle-ci étant distante de vingt-cinq kilomètres, je ne pouvais pas y passer et me rendre à l'épicerie avant qu'elle ne ferme.

Manger ou conduire, il faut choisir !

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me munir de la liste hebdomadaire de courses, alors j'improvisais à la perfection : jonglant entre de multiples idées culinaires qui me permirent de dénicher viandes et condiments puis de piocher allègrement fruits et légumes.

Miss Trustlyfood, la cogérante de l'épicerie, pépia joyeusement alors qu'elle scannait les articles. Elle n'évoqua ni la rentrée scolaire imminente, ni la mise en quarantaine de La Push.

J'étais au paradis. Le monde, mon monde, avait enfin arrêté de tourner à l'envers et les humains de marcher sur la tête.

C'est donc le cœur et l'esprit légers mais, les bras chargés, que je m'asseyais dans ma Chevrolet, garée sur le bas-côté de la route, quand l'inexplicable arriva.

_" Tout à coup des phares surgirent [...] _

_L'habitacle était sombre - le plafonnier s'était allumé - et à la lueur du tableau de bord, je distinguais à peine son visage [...]_

_C'est alors que je remarquais le compteur de vitesse [...]_

_\- " Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heure ! "_

_Affolée, je jetai un coup d'oeil dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. Seule la clarté bleuâtre des phares illuminait la route. La forêt qui s'élevait de part et d'autres ressemblait à deux murs aveugles, deux murs sur lesquels nous irions nous fracasser si _il _perdait le contrôle du véhicule à cette vitesse. [...]_

_" Je déteste rouler lentement." [...] aboya-t-il. "_

Comme en transe, je fixais sans ciller la route où la voiture, que j'aurai été incapable d'identifier en d'autres circonstances, avait filé.

Volvo rutilante lancée à pleine vitesse.

Port Angeles.

Chemin obscur.

Conducteur invisible.

Contact glacial.

Danger.

Confidence.

Sécurité.

Amour.

Comme des successions d'images kaléidoscopiques dont on ne saisit pas le sens, des messages subliminaux que le cerveau comprend mais que les yeux n'arrivent à voir, toute une histoire filait dans ma tête comme cette étrange Volvo C30 qui avait été trop vite.

_Cette_ voiture était ma voiture. L'engin était ma vie. Mon existence était à cent lieues de moi.

Mon esprit concevait, mes autres sens étaient gelés. L'espace temps, hors de mon nouveau monde, s'écoulait normalement égrenant secondes et minutes puis enfin, sans que rien ne trouble l'ordre des choses, une heure entière.

Je dus mon salut à la condition météorologique propre à ma bourgade : le ciel gronda comme pour me réveiller. Alors la vie reprit son cours en un éclair.

Mon black-out était fini.

Semblant émerger d'un profond sommeil, je pris pieds dans la réalité. En pleine abnégation de mon absence physique, inconsciente de la douleur criante au sein de mes chairs ankylosées et de mes rétines en feu, je mis mécaniquement le contact.

La pluie tombait drue rendant la visibilité difficile, alors je plissais les yeux pour mieux voir. Attentive, je bandais mes muscles pour une meilleure réactivité en cas de mauvaise adhérence des roues. Je roulais lentement, prudemment. Résultat de cette course : le soir était tombé lorsque je rentrais enfin, le corps tendu, les yeux sensibilisés.

Je ne m'étais encore jamais rendu compte que la conduite sous la pluie était aussi éreintante...

Dans mon infime malheur, au moins avais-je de la chance : Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré de sa probable visite à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas lancé d'appels à l'aide sur mon portable.

Était-ce bon signe ?

* * *

C'est le son tonitruant de _Waste a moment des Kings of Leon_ qui allait ponctuer l'élaboration du repas du soir.

Mes exigences pour le dîner se réduisaient à peau de chagrin : 1. rapide, 2. à mi-chemin entre junk-food et nourriture saine pour ne pas perturber l'estomac de mon père.

Je me décidai donc à feuilleter le Grand Dictionnaire de Cuisine - pas celui d'Alexandre Dumas - mais celui de Bella Swan : écrit dans mes vieux carnets jaunis et calligraphié de mon écriture illisible façon "pattes de mouche". Inconcevable qu'il soit publié un jour, rassurez-vous !

Mon choix s'arrêta sur des scones aux raisins secs et viande de boeuf séchée, accompagnés de tomates assaisonnée d'herbes ...non, non pas celles illicites ! La viande étant déjà cuites et séchées par les bons soins de Jack Links, j'allais gagner du temps.

La musique accompagna mes bruits de casseroles - ceux de chants et de cuisine - et plusieurs complaintes de cordes vocales, fouets, cuillères et plats plus tard, le souper était enfin sorti du four.

Le retour de Charlie se fit aux environs de vingt heures du soir alors que j'avais eu tout le loisir d'envisager de contacter l'hôpital - et le FBI - prendre un bain, cuisiner des cookies pour le dessert, bouquiner un nouveau roman, préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. Un peu près dans cet ordre.

Je n'avais, bien évidemment, rien fait de tout ça me contentant de lorgner l'horloge d'un oeil impatient.

\- " Mmmh, dieu que cette odeur m'avait manqué. "

Ce compliment déguisé de Charlie, installé à table sitôt rentré, déclara le début du repas.

\- " Comment ça, la nourriture cuite au micro-ondes ne dégage pas d'odeurs alléchantes ? "

\- " C'est ça, moque toi donc de ton vieux père qui s'est retrouvé délaissé par les femmes de sa vie. "

Sa raillerie se fit avec une amorce de sourire. Signe de bonnes nouvelles ?

\- " L'une d'elle se fait un peu désirer c'est tout. "

Je tatai le terrain en analysant l'expression de mon père qui était, un rien gêné, mais souriante puis poursuivis : " Comment va ta patiente préférée de l'hôpital de Forks ? "

\- " L'hôpital de Forks n'est pas bien grand tu sais. " éluda Charlie pour éviter de marquer sa préfèrence.

Le temps s'etira, ponctué par les uniques bruits de couverts, que j'imaginais être ma seule réponse.

Enfin : " D'après cet incroyable Carlisle Cullen, elle sort dans quelques jours. "

_" Cullen "._ Encore ce même nom, qui provoqua en moi ce même trouble extraordinaire. Avec toutes ces louanges, j'avais hâte de " rencontrer " ce médecin dont le nom m'était pourtant familier. Ce docteur qui avait l'air d'avoir chamboulé positivement la vie de mon père..

\- " C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?" questionna Charlie les sourcils froncés.

\- " Oui, c'est génial papa ! Désolée, je pensais simplement à ma rentrée de demain, c'est tout. "

Je fus si convaincante que j'en persuadai mon père, mais surtout moi-même.

La suite du repas put se faire dans un silence confortable à base de conversations sportives et hypothèses positives sur les premiers cours qui seraient dispensés demain.

Un bâillement accentué plus tard, je prétextais une fatigue intenable pour souhaiter une bonne nuit et me retirer dans ma chambre. La mascarade n'en était pas vraiment une et l'appel du sommeil faillit être plus fort.

C'était sans compter sur l'aura magnétique de mon ordinateur qui m'attira sur ma chaise et aimanta mon doigt sur le bouton de fonctionnement .

Quelques vrrr, vrrr, vrrr et un biiip plus tard mon antiquité technologique daigna s'allumer. Le logiciel de traitement de texte s'ouvrit en un instant, sans même que je ne me rende compte de l'avoir lancé.

Les étapes de processus de la création m'avaient toujours échappé. Peut-être que, quand on suit pendant plusieurs années des séminaires d'écriture, on arrive à expliquer le pourquoi du comment ... ou peut-être que tout simplement l'inspiration fait partie de ces choses qui ne peuvent et n'ont, de toute façon, pas besoin d'être expliquées. Un grand mystère de la vie en somme.

Je regardais la feuille blanche du traitement de texte.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois.

Questions habituelles mais, vraiment utiles ? Nouvelle fantastique ? Essai engagé ? Poème ?

Titre de l'oeuvre ? Noms des protagonistes ? Psychologie des personnages ? Lieux d'actions ?

Cliquetis de touches hésitants : petits coups de becs hasardeux.

Et le déclic : on apprend à écrire comme on apprend à marcher, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Écran d'ordinateur : fenêtre ouverte ; feuille blanche du traitement de texte : voilage crème.

Mes doigts, étaient des pieds mais, pas n'importe lesquels, des pieds d'oiseaux. Mes bras, étaient des ailes, de grandes ailes puissantes.

" Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher. " Alors, je m'envolais. Je m'élançais au-dessus de la ville, sur un nuage au-delà du septième ciel, sans bornes.

Légère, si légère.

À présent, j'étais une bulle. Mes doigts bougeaient sur les touches, avec pour seule limite ni ma vitesse de frappe, ni mon imagination mais la rapidité de mon ordinateur. Ils virevoltaient, bondissaient, pétillaient. De petites bulles dans une bulle. C'était un bonheur divin, indescriptible : le nirvana.

Le temps n'avait prise. Les secondes pouvaient bien se faire bousculer par les minutes.

Et soudain, ce bruit ! Rrrrrrrrrrrrr Est-ce-un avion ? PssssCcccHhhhIiiiiiTtttt. Un ouragan ?

Progressivement, la bulle se degonflait. Ma transe creative était troublée.

Charlie ronflait.

Vaguement hagarde, je regardai alors mon écran. Le fameux syndrome de la feuille blanche n'était pas passé par moi. J'avais écrit, sans même réfléchir ... une nouvelle entière intitulée : " L'Art de la vitesse ".

L'histoire m'était totalement étrangère et tirée par les cheveux. Ma nouvelle évoquait l'histoire d'une voiture et pas n'importe laquelle : une Volvo C30... Je n'étais pourtant pas ce genre de fille qui lisait Automobile Magazine avec limite la bave aux lèvres. Non vraiment, le modèle, le moindre infime détail de la carrosserie : tout y était. Je ne me souvenais pas en avoir croisé souvent : à Forks, les voitures coûteuses n'étaient pas monnaie courante.

Le plus intrigant, le nerf de l'histoire : cette voiture avait sa personnalité propre , comme si elle était guidée par une force obscure. Le conducteur invisible s'effaçait totalement au profit de l'entité démoniaque qui faisait filer cette Volvo dans la nuit, à une vitesse de cent soixante kilomètres/heure : du jamais vu. Je n'avais pourtant jamais vraiment aimé le roman Christine de Stephen King.

J'haussais les épaules. Oui, c'était decidé : le processus de la création littéraire resterait pour moi un grand mystère de la vie - au moins ce soir.

J'allumais l'imprimante et lançais automatiquement l'impression de cette nouvelle.

Après une minutieuse toilette, je récupérais, sans même y penser, mon histoire fraîchement écrite. J'étais vraisemblablement fatiguée : je ne me souvenais plus du fil conducteur de l'histoire !

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver à cette simple nouvelle la place idéale.

Mes yeux effleurèrent juste ma bibliothèque. De haut en bas, de bas en haut.

Dans un petit coin, mon attention fut captée, la place libre m'appelait. À côté d'un gros recueil noir, un emplacement était vacant, j'y plaçai ma nouvelle mise dans un fichier.

Je rejoignis mon lit.

Bercée par la pluie qui tombait en cascade sur la toiture, je m'enfonçais très vite dans un profond sommeil.

Dans un rêve, là où le souffle du vent qui se déchaînait dehors s'amalgamait avec le bruit du moteur furieux ... d'une Volvo lancée à vive allure.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! On a pu apercevoir la présence des Cullen... en filigrane ;) **

**J'imagine que ça doit être frustrant de ne pas les voir débarquer immédiatement, c'est une volonté pour moi de distiller leur présence par petites touches pour installer l'intrigue. Mais, notre chère famille arrive ... Un peu de patience !**

**Comme un extrait et toujours plus parlant que de petites explications, je vous laisse avec un passage du chapitre 3 :**

**Extrait du chapitre 3, Les nouveaux :**

_**" **__**Bientôt, une nouvelle sensation vint **__**parachever**__** au reste**__** : un**__** souffle froid me chatouilla au creux du cou, enflammant mon derme, envoyant des ondes électriques dans tout mon corps. Alors je perdis pied et ce fut mon corps entier qui s'embrasa**__**. Je**__** fus prise de frissons incontrôlés qui évoluèrent **__**vite**__** en **__**agréables**__** tremblements. **__**Des spasmes me chamboulaient, m'amenaient vers une stratosphère d'un nouveau genre. **_

_**C'est ce moment précis que la chose qui avait empêché ma chute, sondant mon corps au sien, **__**choisit**__** pour me jeter brusquement en arrière.**__** " **_

**Prenez soin de vous, aimez vous les uns les autres pour cette prochaine St-Valentin ( niaiserie du jour bonjour ! ) mais surtout, aimez-vous vous-mêmes ! ( Et bla bla bla :D)**

**À mercredi prochain !**

**T.G.W**


	4. Les nouveaux

**Bien le bonjour, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre et espère que tout le monde par ici garde une forme olympique, que vous passez un bon milieu de semaine et que bla bla bla bla... **

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie les nouveaux followers de cette histoire : Delphine Matre, Miss Marie 08, Nanayouche et Ragondin. Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Ayant déjà répondu aux reviews des inscrites par mail, il ne me reste plus qu'à donner suite à celui de :**

**Mélin220**** : Ton commentaire m'a amusé autant que fait sourire, j'imagine que la rencontre fracassante de ce chapitre te plaira, du moins je l'espère :)**

**Disclaimer 1**** : Certains personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer 2**** : La typographie en italique ( et entre guillemets ) désigne des passages extraits de ****Fascination****, le Tome 1 traduit par Luc Rigoureau.**

**Trève de blablatage, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous retrouve juste en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les nouveaux

J'étais dans un bureau dont la décoration suintait l'érudition. J'étais à deux pas d'un tableau, sa surface obscure m'empêchait de distinguer les quelconques détails de la peinture. Boum. Les murs de la pièce vibraient, pulsaient presque, sous l'impulsion d'un son lointain. J'étais en compagnie de deux apollons. Le premier peu reconnaissable, de dos, se saisissait d'un recueil sombre dans sa bibliothèque. Le second :_ le fils de l'homme - _je le qualifiais comme tel sans savoir pourquoi - était à mon côté. Son parfum envahissait mes sens pendant que sa main effleurait ma clavicule. Les traits du visage du dernier étaient insaisissables, la figure étant masquée par une pomme géante.

\- " Bella, il est grand temps, c'est l'heure. " murmura la pomme.

Attendez... Une pomme, ça parle d'habitude ?

J'étais. Boum. Confuse. J'étais. Boum. J'étais à Forks. Etendue dans mon lit.

Charlie, qui devait s'échiner à tambouriner depuis un moment contre la porte de ma chambre, n'eut pas le loisir de s'acharner davantage, il soupira en s'éloignant dans l'escalier : " Au moins, je t'aurais prévenu. "

En d'autres circonstances, je me serai lancée à la recherche des bribes de mon rêve, juste pour revoir ces chimères oniriques qui s'estompaient déjà. Cependant, il était déjà six heures et demie, j'allais donc devoir m'occuper de besoins plus vitaux.

En passant à proximité du portable sur la table de chevet, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer ma playlist musicale du moment. Le regain d'énergie passe toujours par l'écoute de refrains énergiques. C'est bien connu !

Première piste diffusée par le son faiblard de mon téléphone : _We used to be friend_. Ce matin,_The Dandy Warhols_ feront largement l'affaire.

Me dandinant maladroitement, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. La douche fraîche fut accueillie avec plaisir, je m'autorisai même une fantaisie, en troquant mon réconfortant gel douche à la fraise, contre un nouveau produit à l'odeur sensuelle de vanille épicée.

Un brossage de dents, et de un ! Une coiffure à l'aspect, volontairement coiffé/décoiffé, et de deux ! Une minime couche de BB crème, et de trois !

J'étais déjà prête... du moins si je voulais jouer l' exhibitionniste.

Mon calvaire modesque prit donc forme, béant devant moi, en exposant les entrailles de ma penderie. Je pouvais toujours piocher au hasard un haut et un bas et m'en contenter. J'aurai pu l'an dernier, mais pas cette année.

À croire que les présentatrices du talk show Fashion Police sur E s'étaient amusé à effectuer un tri drastique dans mon armoire : je ne reconnaissais aucun de mes choix de tenue habituels. En fouillant au milieu de ces étranges pièces, je me remémorais l'impensable : les relookeuses en herbe n'étaient rien d'autres ...qu'Angela et moi.

Lors de notre dernière promenade estivale à Port Angeles, nous avions voulu "oser" dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Swatcher plusieurs pièces en s'imaginant être capable de les enfiler au quotidien nous avait tellement amusé qu'on avait apparemment décidé d'en d'embarquer quelques unes.

Aujourd'hui, étais-je capable de sortir de mon carcan vestimentaire habituel ? Allons, j'avais voulu oser, alors j'allais oser ! Envahie d'audace, j'optai alors pour une longue robe à carreaux rouge et noir - le nom du motif m'échappait pour l'instant - une veste en cuir noir puis une écharpe colorée, et enfin des collants foncés avec des santiags noires. Ma rentrée sera résolument rock!

Après mon interlude défi de filles, je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une poignée de minutes pour me restaurer. Je passai donc en coup de vent dans la cuisine et piochai des Pop-Tarts à la fraise. Mon nouveau mode de vie allait jusqu'à me faire déguster ces choses non réchauffées. Beurk.

Dehors, ma camionnette fut réactive et accepta de démarrer presque immédiatement. Le trajet se fit rapidement sans embûches majeures comme si de hautes instances avaient hâte que je débarque au lycée.

Le principal lieu d'éducation de notre petite bourgade semblait égal à lui-même, aucune bombe n'y avait explosé pendant l'été. Un groupe de bâtiments rouge brique bordé d'un parking à l'avant, et d'une forêt à l'arrière, voilà la définition la plus simple de ce cher lycée.

La plupart des moyens de transport, aussi anciens, que ma Chevrolet étaient déjà garés sur les places de parking réservés aux étudiants. Cahin-caha, je manoeuvrai donc scrupuleusement pour me garer sur un emplacement encore libre.

Je ne prêtai aucune attention au véhicule sur ma place voisine de parking. Jusqu'à ce que je descendis pour me stopper net dans mon élan et, comme la plupart de mes camarades aux alentours, fixer la voiture bouche bée.

Le modèle semblait être - si je ne me trompe pas - une BMW M3. Il était impensable qu'un étudiant soit assez riche, surtout à Forks, pour pouvoir se déplacer dans ce type d'auto. À qui appartenait-elle ? En admirant la carrosserie d'un peu plus près le constat se dressa de lui-même : cette BMW était neuve.

Plutôt que de siffler d'admiration devant tant d'ostentation, je frissonnai étrangement et me hâtai de rejoindre l'entrée.

\- " Bella, Bella, Bella, mais regarde-toi quel incroyable changement ! "

Jessica Stanley, qui m'avait malheureusement vu arriver de loin, se précipita sur moi en me saisissant par les épaules pour mieux admirer mon "incroyable changement ". Selon moi, rien d'extraordinaire : l'habit ne faisait pas le moine mais apparemment pour Jessica c'était un autre son de cloche...

\- " Je me suis abonnée à Vogue. "

Avait-elle saisi le sarcasme sous-jacent dans ma voix ? Ou m'avait-elle seulement entendu ?

\- " Bref peu importe, tu ne devineras jamais quoi !? Nous avons des nouveaux. "

Son excitation était palpable mais, dommage pour elle, pas communicative.

Comme je ne voulais pas être acariâtre dès la rentrée, je faignis quand même de m'y intéresser. Des nouveaux ? Groupes de musique de la trempe de Fifth Harmony ? De nouveaux vernis ? Difficile de savoir. À ma connaissance, Jessica n'avait que deux grandes passions dans la vie : les cancans et Mike Newton.

Vrrr, vrrr, vrrr. Un texto. Un discret coup d'oeil :

_**Reçu le 3 Septembre 2018 à 8h10**_

**De : Angela **

**Faut-il venir te tirer des griffes de notre Gorgone locale ?**

Je balayai les environs du regard : Angela était trois mètres plus loin près du bâtiment administratif.

Je combattis furieusement mon envie de rire en secouant discrètement la tête. Gorgone était le surnom qu'Angela et moi avions innocemment dégoté l'an dernier pour qualifier Jessica. Rien de bien méchant de notre part. Ill faut dire qu'avec son indéniable crinière bouclée et sa fausse avenance qui vous faisait croire que vous étiez sa meilleure amie pour mieux pouvoir vous fustiger derrière votre dos, Jessica n'avait pas volé ce qualificatif de méduse.

\- " Bella tu es irrécupérable. Tu devrais pourtant facilement te mettre à leurs places. Imagine un peu si l'année dernière on t'avait réservé un si mauvais accueil au lycée. Comment te serais tu sentie ? "

Sur cette tirade, qui éclaira au moins ma lanterne, elle me planta là pour rejoindre une de ses amie, Lauren Mallory.

Le voile était levé, le mystère s'évapora. C'était donc ça. Ce camion de déménagement aperçu la veille. Cette pimpante et invraisemblable voiture sur la place de parking. La petite ville de Forks hébergeait, à présent en ses murs, un nouveau foyer. Je frissonnais violemment, je préférais ne plus y penser. Une faible partie de moi voulait, quand même, compatir au sort de ces nouveaux lycéens, vus comme des bêtes de foire, mais je décidai de simplement rejoindre rapidement Angela.

La matinée passa, surtout pour moi, à une allure d'escargot.

J'eus le sentiment d'assister, via les conversations intarissables, à ce que je considérais comme étant les coulisses de ma propre venue un an plus tôt.

Le pire était invariablement les rumeurs. La première, que je crus être la pire, fut répugnante. Les "nouveaux" - à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été baptisés - étaient représentés comme étant des frères et sœurs vivant des amours impossibles outrageusement consanguins.

Le temps que la première matière de la journée fut enseignée, la vague de ragot avait enflé jusqu'à concerner toutes les classes du lycée. Un seul potin n'étant plus suffisant pour alimenter le lycée entier, un autre commérage fit parler de lui.

L'heure du cours d'histoire grava dans le marbre la menace qui risquait de s'abattre sur la ville : les nouveaux venus étaient des serial killers, les plus dangereux criminels recherchés par Interpol, venus se cacher pour perpétrer leurs méfaits. On nageait en plein polar, mais surtout en plein délire.

Durant toute cette matinée - ce que je ne réussis à qualifier d'ingénieux ou de stupide - les nouveaux ne daignèrent se montrer. Ils se cachaient, peut-être des rumeurs, à contrario d'un ciel bleu magnifique.

Le soleil - ce qui n'était pas prévu au programme de la météo hier soir - dardait fièrement ses rayons. Le temps était radieux. Radieux mais instable.

Aussi quand Mike et d'autres élèves de ma classe de terminale décidèrent de finir la journée à First Beach, la Push, et virent les amoncellements de nuages à la pause du midi, l'enthousiasme fut douché.

\- " Tout est tombé à l'eau, maintenant. C'est dommage Bella, j'aurai bien voulu t'y voir dans les moindres détails. "

" Dans les moindres détails ? " Dans le plus simple appareil aussi tiens, pendant qu'on y était ! La drague pseudo-subtile de Mike était, à mon grand désarroi, de retour. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'était séparé de Jessica mais cette dernière, fantasmant le physique d'un des nouveaux lycéens, avait blessé Mike dans son orgueil. La réflexion sur ma tenue, ou absence de tenue " dans les moindres détails" avait donc uniquement des allures de revanche. Classe.

\- " Allez ne chouine pas, que serait Forks sans un peu de pluie ? "

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jessica me bouscula presque pour renverser une partie de sa bouteille d'eau dans le cou de Mike.

\- " Oups ! "

Sur cette interjection faussement ingénue, elle marcha rapidement vers la cafétéria, Mike, jurant vengeance sur ses talons.

\- " Et dire qu'on est en terminale, tu arrives à y croire toi ? " interrogeai-je en me tournant vers Angela.

\- " Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les fameux tueurs en série consanguins relèvent un peu le niveau. " taquina Angela avec amusement.

\- " À moins qu'ils ne décident de ne plus venir en cours en voyant cette belle mentalité."

Inexplicablement, je tremblais en formulant mon hypothèse.

* * *

Je suivis en soupirant les élèves de notre classe vers le réfectoire. La nourriture n'y était jamais vraiment très originale, sans parler des sujets de discussions immatures. Je ne m'y sentais jamais vraiment à ma place et comptais les mois qui me séparaient de l'ambiance à l'Université. Certes je ne l'avais pas encore choisi, mais c'était juste un détail.

En m'imaginant un avenir lointain, je rejoignis une place libre à l'habituelle table de Jess, Mike et d'autres élèves de ma classe.

Le silence était singulier ; leurs regards fascinés, obnubilés en un même point.

Et ce fut là, à cette table tellement ordinaire que rien n'aurait jamais dû s'y passer que, " _je les vis_ " réellement_ " pour la première fois. _

_Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible de la longue pièce où je me trouvais, ils etaient cinq. [...] Ce furent leurs visages, si différents et si semblables d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Des visages qu'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer, sauf ..."_

À mesure que la lumière se faisait sur des étranges réminiscences, je divaguais des pensées qui n'existaient pas et qui ne le pourraient jamais.

Ma conscience me hurlait que j'étais assise à la cantine et que si je ne me comportais pas normalement j'allais attirer l'attention de mes camarades. Mais j'étais dans une inextricable dichotomie. Alors que mon inconscient s'enlisait, tout mon être s'ancrait dans une paire d'yeux de couleur aurifère incomparable : d'une couleur caramel aux nuances dorées. Les yeux d'Edward Cullen, qui me dévoraient presque.

Ces yeux sondaient mon âme et dans un même laps de temps suscitaient des flashs comme des scènes sur des mots - et non l'inverse.

_Volvo C30_. Celle que j'avais vu hier et qui m'avait laissé en transe.

_Marmoréen_. Un chuchotement à côté de moi.

_Grâce remarquable. _Un murmure narquois à notre table.

_Amour_. Un très léger coup de coude.

Edward Cullen rompit notre contact visuel pour se lancer dans une analyse, peu convaincante, d'une pomme verte.

Comme si on avait coupé le mode Mute d'une télévision, le brouhaha des conversations à notre table reprit.

" Regarde un peu, comment elle le mate. On a encore jamais vu ça ! " : le murmure narquois peu discret de Jessica à l'oreille de sa voisine de table.

" C'est ceux que tout le monde appellent les nouveaux. " : l'indice d'Angela dont le coup de coude voulait attirer mon attention.

\- " Les Cullen et les Hale. " pensais-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

_" Rosalie Hale. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique [...] _

_Jasper Hale. Blond, plus grand, plus élancé _

_Alice Cullen. La petite [...] rappelait un lutin [... ] ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés très courts pointaient dans tous les sens._

_Emmet Cullen. Massif, musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. "_

Et bien sûr_ " Edward Cullen. l'Apollon. "_

J'espérais ne pas avoir pensé tous ces splendides prénoms à voix haute mais oui, je les connaissais tous parfaitement. Tellement, que j'aurais pu les décrire à un portraitiste avant même de les voir dans cette cantine. Même si cela je ne pouvais le savoir avant de les contempler aujourd'hui.

\- " Comment est-ce-que tu ... ", tenta Angela.

\- " Tu les connais ? ", la coupa vivement Jessica.

Les doigts longs et fins d'Edward s'immobilisèrent en une fraction de seconde sur l'étiquette d'une bouteille de soda. Alors qu'il plissait ses yeux, il bougea ses lèvres comme s'il essayait de lire l'étiquette soudainement rédigée en chinois.

C'est alors que dix yeux perçants se posèrent sans aucune affabilité sur moi.

L'air de Rosalie était hautain et méprisant.

Le regard d'Alice, semblable à celui d'Edward, était un rien cordial mais fixe, légèrement écarquillé, déstabilisant.

Emmett, me lorgnait simplement amusé comme il l'aurait été par un rat de laboratoire.

Jasper Hale, quant à lui, me transperçait d'un regard profond et décidé.

Un autre flash-back presque calligraphié m'envahissa.

**TRAQUE**

Ce simple terme s'imprima comme en caractères gras dans mon esprit.

Le mot de trop qui fit déborder mon inconscient. La vanne des souvenirs les plus effrayants s'ouvrit. Je ne pus en supporter plus et en mouvements totalement désynchronisés, me levais, fis valser mon plateau, valdinguer ma chaise et tomber mon sac.

Les bruits furent assourdissants et amoindrirent tous les autres. Si j'avais voulu devenir le nouveau centre d'attention de toute la cafétéria, je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement.

Je récupérai mon sac et, en ignorant les applaudissements moqueurs et autres railleries mais surtout les regards scrutateurs de la famille Hale et Cullen, me précipitai hors de la cantine.

Plus à la lumière du jour, que des récents événements je m'efforçais de comprendre et rationaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Bien, en résumé, je m'étais ridiculisée à tout jamais. Soit, mais plus important qu'une quelconque réputation au lycée, j'avais enfin pu voir l'identité des nouveaux. Sauf que je les avais déjà parfaitement _vus ... _Pas au sens premier du terme, en tout cas.

Peut-être alors qu'il s'agissait juste d'une banale impression de déjà vu ?

Des personnages de fiction vus à la télé qui faisaient écho à ces anges tombés du ciel ? Non, je ne regardais pas la télévision, enfin si, les retransmissions sur les chaînes sportives avec Charlie mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Si ?

Des rêves ? Possible, après tout je faisais des rêves souvent beaucoup trop explicites. Alors mes rêves seraient comme des prémonitions ? Impossible, si j'avais un quelconque don médiumnique je le saurais et aurais une vie moins ordinaire.

Amnésie partielle ? Avais-je déjà eu un grave accident pouvant la causer ? Non, ma maladresse ne rejoignait pas ces sommets.

Peut-être que je les avais connu à une autre époque ou vie antérieure. Voilà que je pensais réincarnation maintenant. Peut-être que toute mon ancienne vie me revenait subitement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tester l'écriture automatique pour m'en convaincre : la bonne blague ...

Bon je m'égarais, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui clochait chez moi. Soit. Mais, et eux alors ? D'abord d'où venaient t'ils ? _De la ville de Denali, en Alaska_.

Interdite, j'arrêtai de tourner en rond.

La réponse avait fusé. Elle venait tout droit sans que je ne sache comment de mon inconscient. Si je me concentrais davantage, j'étais certaine qu'à présent j'en saurai plus et que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettrait en place.

\- " Bella, est-ce-que tu vas bien ? "

_Edward ? _Le coeur proche de l'implosion, je fis volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec ... Ben Cheney, le copain d'Angela.

Celui-ci commença à se ronger un ongle, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- " Angela m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien. "

Le tour d'un autre ongle.

\- " Je suis content de te trouver debout plutôt qu'à genoux, occupée à vomir ton déjeuner derrière un buisson" . pérora t-il en forçant un sourire.

\- " Je ... je suis vraiment désolée. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. "

Bien sûr, je mentais.

\- " Tu es sûre, tu es encore un peu pâle. Avec Ange, enfin Angela on peut t'emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie. Elle est restée dans la cafétéria pour aider le personnel d'entretien."

Il fit alors mine d'y retourner.

\- " NON ! "

Je m'étais quasiment époumonée pour le retenir. Même si je n'étais pas convaincue de mon parfait état de santé - surtout mental - l'ultime chose dont j'avais besoin était d'attirer de nouveau l'attention.

\- " Non, vraiment ça va mieux. J'avais cru trouver un truc bizarre dans mon assiette... mais j'ai paniqué pour rien. Rien de grave, vraiment. "

\- " Ah, si c'est que ça...Je peux te laisser te reprendre si tu veux. Tu vas en avoir besoin..."

Il haussa les épaules comme pour contre balancer ce qu'il venait de dévoiler à demi-mot.

\- " Euh, comment ça ? "

Pitié, j'étais lassée des surprises.

\- " On a cours de physique-chimie avec Mr Banner ".

\- " Et ...? ". hasardai-je.

Le cours de Mr Banner...Même si une très vilaine appréhension me titillait, j'étais larguée.

\- " C'est un peu spécial mais c'est la tradition en terminale : mon frère me l'a dit. Chaque année, le prof interroge les meilleurs éléments de l'année précédente pour résumer ce qui pourrait être retenu des cours de Biologie. Un peu comme une transition je crois. Tu avais d'excellents résultats l'an dernier non ? "

Je fermais les yeux. Au vue de ma grande timidité mon impression d'imminente tragédie durant le cours de Mr Banner s'intensifia.

\- " Eh, ça va ? "

Apeuré, Ben regardait partout autour de nous en espérant, peut-être, trouver le remède qui me sauverait dans la flore - et bientôt la faune lycéenne locale qui se déversait de la cafétéria.

\- " Je, je vais juste m'asseoir un peu et attendre que ça passe. Et si ça ne va pas mieux j'irai à l'infirmerie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux aller en cours, tu m'as suffisamment veillé. "

Prenant la mission qui lui avait été confié au sérieux, Ben eut l'air d'hésiter, mais il vit Angela au loin qui se dirigeait, seule, vers le bâtiment 4.

\- " Bon, à plus Bella. "

Il réempocha sa main aux ongles martyrisés, et, enfin détendu se sauva.

D'autres étudiants sortirent de la cafétéria. Plus qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne croise cet étrange Edward Cullen et sa famille.

La peur est, paraît-il, un puissant moteur de décision...Ma décision était donc prise, je sécherai mon premier cours de physique-chimie.

C'est dans une vague tentative de paraître plus mal que je ne l'étais que j'entrai dans le bâtiment d'accueil. Ma mascarade consistait à tenir un côté de mon ventre avec un air de profonde agonie. Un jeu d'acteur digne de la plus mauvaise promotion d'Actors Studio. Peu convaincant mais surtout inutile. Les simples murs peints d'un vert kaki produisirent immédiatement l'effet escompté : mon estomac se contracta.

L'agente d'accueil, Mrs Cope, avait troqué sa flamboyante coloration rouge carmin de l'an dernier contre une improbable teinture vert alpin. Overdose de verdure. Le contenu de mon estomac commença à remonter le long de mon oesophage.

\- " Oh petite, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. Que puis-je pour toi ? "

Son air de commisération maternel me rendit encore plus mal. Je l'imaginai presque évaluer ma température en me palpant le front.

\- " Ma, ma, malade." balbutiai-je.

Au moins, je n'eus pas besoin de simuler.

\- " Ah, c'est peut-être la grippe. J'en ai déjà eu plusieurs très tôt ce matin, bien largement avant que les cours ne commencent. Aussi pâles que toi, ça ne loupe pas. "

" Bien largement avant que les cours ne commencent " ? À l'aube ? Pâles..._ Les Cullen et les_ _Hale_. Malades ? Ici ? _Impossible_.

\- " Tu m'as l'air encore plus mal en point si c'est possible. J'appelle tes parents...".

Elle décrochait déjà son combiné téléphonique en ouvrant un épais registre.

\- " Pas besoin, sincèrement, mon seul tuteur est mon père et ... il est sûrement en patrouille importante vu l'heure qu'il est ".

Évoquer le Chef Swan était l'astuce à connaître : aucune administration ne veut voir débarquer la police.

Mrs Cope mordit à l'hameçon : " D'accord, mais j'insiste pour que notre infirmière te donne un médicament et que tu t'allonges pendant une bonne demi-heure. "

Sans autre forme de procès, elle me conduisit vers l'infirmerie où je m'allongeai docilement sur l'alèse médicale blanche qui recouvrait un genre de lit. Simple et efficace.

\- " Mrs Hammond va venir tout de suite t'ausculter petite. "

Elle me tapota la main avec précaution - à croire que j'étais sur mon lit de mort - et rejoignit son poste à l'accueil.

L'heure qui suivit me fit presque regretter d'avoir esquivé le cours de physique-chimie. Mrs Hammond, l'infirmière en chef si vieille qu''elle semblait venir tout droit de l'époque de Mathusalem, me soumit à une batterie d'examens médicaux aussi pointus qu'inutiles. Pour au final, bien sûr, ne rien trouver. Elle soulagea malgré tout son éthique, en me donnant un simple cachet, censé amoindrir la nausée. Ce genre de traitement qui encrasse la moindre parcelle de votre corps vous rendant lourde et inconfortable.

Enfin, la sonnerie qui signalait la fin des cours, et surtout la fin de mon calvaire, se fit entendre.

Je marchais donc vite, plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, pressée de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et l'horrible infirmerie où j'avais déjà consacré trop de temps de ma journée, voire de ma vie entière, lorsque l'accident arriva.

Je ne l'entendis, ni ne le vis.

Pourtant, en une fraction de seconde, mon corps vint heurter une chose – comment définir ça autrement – de plein fouet.

Ce fut si soudain et si brutal que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ou connu ça auparavant, la chose était glaciale.

Un souvenir s'imposa à moi, quand Jacob et moi, durant nos étés mémorables à la plage de la Push, riions aux éclats, le corps frappé par de grandes vagues d'eau froide. Ce n'était pourtant en rien comparable. L'élément tout contre moi n'était pas aqueux, mais d'une substance beaucoup plus dure.

Blessante, froide et dure comme de la pierre.

J'avais le cœur battant à tout rompre comme erratique.

Je crus, j'espérais qu'il en était fini de mon calvaire, lorsqu'une violente bourrasque arctique vint se heurter contre mon dos, me plaquant davantage à une surface granitique. La pierre gelée me blessa puis aussitôt m'engourdissa.

Mon corps commençant à être endormi, je tentais de me baser sur mes autres sens pour appréhender la situation. Une odeur particulière, sauvage et piquante me chatouilla les narines, cette odeur peu commune titilla le plus profond de mon être. Aux confins de ma mémoire, quelque chose, comme un vague souvenir se rappela à moi : c'était comme si un sentiment ancien s'agitait et tentait de remonter à la surface. J'avais l'impression, dans cette étreinte de pierre, d'être à ma place, comme si j'avais toujours dû y être et y serai toujours. Mon âme exultait, mon cœur chantait.

Bientôt, une nouvelle sensation vint parachever au reste : un souffle froid me chatouilla au creux du cou, enflammant mon derme, envoyant des ondes électriques dans tout mon corps. Alors je perdis pied et ce fut mon corps entier qui s'embrasa. Je fus prise de frissons incontrôlés qui évoluèrent vite en agréables tremblements. Des spasmes me chamboulaient, m'amenaient vers une stratosphére d'un nouveau genre.

C'est ce moment précis que la chose qui avait empêché ma chute, sondant mon corps au sien, choisit pour me jeter brusquement en arrière.

D'un coup, le paradis se morpha en enfer. Mon cou partit en arrière alors que mon corps heurtait brusquement le sol. Un infime craquement se fit entendre, ma colonne vertébrale ou … finalement non, moins grave qu'il n'y paraît : Debussy dans mon baladeur avait encore rendu l'âme !

Je me retrouvais donc les quatre fers en l'air, interdite, ébahie, comme éblouie.

Etait-ce la douleur due à ma chute, l'odeur enivrante qui extasiait encore mes narines, les sensations provoquées dans tout mon être ? Toujours est-il que la douleur ne se manifesta pas tout de suite et que je pris un moment à comprendre la situation.

Je la compris en le regardant. L'être qui avait fait naitre ce trouble en moi, qui m'avait retenu dans ma chute pour mieux la précipiter était … Edward Cullen.

Son visage à la beauté stupéfiante était changé en un masque hideux. Ses lèvres pleines, au dessin si parfait, étaient pincées en un pli haineux. Il reculait avec une lenteur exagérée dardant sur moi un regard où se mêlait une émotion inouïe : un regard assombri mêlé à la fois de désir et de répulsion. Ses narines palpitaient, et son corps fut bientôt touché par des tremblements, rien à voir avec les miens cependant : c'était comme si son organisme luttait contre un virus.

A distance, j'avais aussi l'impression, j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu grogner …

La répugnance que dégageait tout son être n'avait d'égal que ma peur. J'étais littéralement terrifiée par les vagues de fureur qui émanaient de lui pour mieux se déverser en moi.

Néanmoins, il aboya des paroles qui firent monter mon affolement à son paroxysme : " Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher."

Il recula davantage beaucoup plus vite cette fois et lâcha tristement ces paroles : " Il en va de ta propre survie. "

Le serviable Mike Newton, qui passait par là, fut promu du rang d'amusant St-Bernard au rang de Ste-Rita version masculine. Mon nouveau sauveur apparut sur ma droite et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour vérifier mon état me cachant, ainsi, à la vue d'un Edward furibond qui aurait sûrement signé ma perte.

\- " Bon sang Bella, ça va ? "

J'avais le désagréable sentiment que depuis le début de la journée, je ne cessais de provoquer cette inlassable question. Énervée contre moi-même, je me retins de répondre et préférai opiner du chef.

\- " Satané. Maudit. Cullen. "

Les trois seuls mots que je compris parmi le flot désagréable de l'ancienne Ste-Rita.

\- " Calme toi Mike, il ne s'est rien passé. "

Courroucé, Mike se releva brusquement.

Je pus donc apercevoir le lointain.

Edward, sa chevelure cuivrée désordonnée reconnaissable entre toutes, rejoignait déjà le parking, tête baissée, tel un condamné. Il était escorté par Emmett, qui semblait serrer d'une poigne puissante l'épaule d'Edward. Emmett était-il là depuis le début ? Je ne l'avais pas vu pourtant. Alice, adossée à la fameuse BMW, les attendait ; son regard nerveux semblait passer au crible les élèves à proximité.

Une fois réunis, ils montèrent tous dans la voiture.

\- " Tu rigoles, j'espère j'ai vu ce monstre te jeter sur le sol. " relança Mike.

\- " Non, tu n'étais pas là, c'est moi qui lui ai foncé dedans et qui, avec mon élan, suis tombée. "

J'ignorais où Mike était et ce qu'il avait vu, mais j'avais assené à mon ton toute mon assertion. J'avais défendu Edward sans même réfléchir.

\- " C'est vrai, il est trop beau et trop poli pour être honnête. Heureusement que t'étais pas là en cours de chimie. " se désola Mike.

\- " Non je ne peux pas savoir je n'y étais pas, mais colporter ces histoires ne m'intéresse pas. "

Je serrai vaillamment mon sac contre mon corps meurtri pour me donner de la force.

\- " Écoute, il n'y est pour rien dans ma chute d'accord. J' ai été maladroite. Et lui, il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. "

\- " C'est bon j'ai compris, oublie ça. "

Penaud, Mike rentra la tête dans les épaules et rejoignis sa Suburban.

Comme pour clore cet instant fantasmagorique, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, déboulèrent d'un bâtiment le pas gracieux et rapide. Jasper projetait un regard alerte et tout aussi anxieux que celui d'Alice. Rosalie, impétueuse et fière, cherchait les coup d'œils avides des lycéens encore présents. Cette dernière ouvrit la portière de sa BMW comme une furie, puis la claqua tout aussi méchamment.

Elle mit les gazs et, tel un mirage, ils disparurent tous en moins d'une minute.

De manière beaucoup moins théâtrale - après tout j'étais meurtrie et propriétaire d'une simple Chevrolet - je m'astreignis aussi à quitter le lycée pour rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Méthadone : non.

Tramadol : non plus.

Où sont donc passé les puissants remèdes de cheval quand on les cherche ? Bien, au grand maux, les grands remèdes.

Je saisis la boîte et en renversa son contenu sur la table de la cuisine. Peut-être y verrrai-je enfin plus clair ?

Je cherchai encore.

Diamorphine : je passais mon tour. Je souhaitais me soulager, pas me tuer.

AT-121 : la bombe du médoc, enfin ! Un comprimé, comme une petite pilule de bonheur garantie sans effet secondaire et sans accoutumances, voilà ce qu'il me fallait...

J'en fis tomber un dans la paume de ma main. Un deuxième pour la route ? Non, ce n'était pas la solution. Je m'efforçais donc d'être raisonnable, et fis passer mon précieux avec un verre d'eau. Voici qui devrait faire effet.

En attendant, la sensation douloureuse continuait de vriller ma carcasse depuis mon retour du lycée. Nul besoin de préciser que la douche chaude, qui soulage certaines douleurs habituellement, avait fait chou blanc.

Enfin, elle avait quand même eu son utilité.

C'est sous la douche, en voulant me réchauffer, que je remarquai ces traces - j'avais en horreur ce mot hématomes - bleutées sur ma cage thoracique et, autant que je pus voir en me contorsionnant, mon dos. J'ignorais ce qui avait pu me marquer à ce point.

Même si, en étant honnête avec moi-même, mon inconscient me suggérait : _le choc avec le corps d'Edward_. J'essayais de relativiser : aucun contact humain ne peut vous donner l'impression de vous être heurté à un mur. _Aucun contact humain, non._

Alors qu'était-il ? Un adonis sublime que, même le plus talentueux des sculpteurs aurait été incapable de créer ? Un être, né sous la férule d'un Dieu, qui faisait chanter mon coeur d'un simple souffle ? Qui bouleversait ma personne aussi profondément et intimement qu'aucun autre garçon n'en était capable ?

Misère ! Une douche - mais froide cette fois-ci - était peut-être mieux qu'une douche chaude finalement.

Certes, Edward Cullen était un aimant, à sentiments ( N/A : enfin là surtout à hormones ) mais il n'en restait pas moins un aimant ... à problèmes.

L'apollon était - ou pensait être - dangereux. Dangereux ou nocif pour moi. C'est ce qu'il avait semblé exprimer à demi-mot en m'exhortant à la distance.

À moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas que je l'approche pour la simple raison que je le révulsais. Après tout, on ne choisit pas la personne que l'on déteste tout autant qu'on ne choisit pas l'élu de notre cœur.

Je perdais la tête. J'insinuais que j'étais amoureuse d'un inconnu. Inconnu qui ne l'est pas, car oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il ne m'était pas inconnu...

_Mon_ _âme sœur_ ? Balivernes. D'autant plus, que mes souvenirs englobaient aussi l'existence de ses frères et sœurs.

Bien rêvasser était beau, mais cela n'amènera pas une réponse à mes interrogations.

Et puis, la cadence des cours et l'imminence du bac n'allaient pas se figer au nom de mes rêves et fantasmes. Histoire d'atterrir de pied ferme dans le monde réel, je me mis en tête de commencer à réviser l'histoire américaine. Cette matière n'étant ni optionnelle, ni complémentaire, mais bel et bien une matière principale, j'allais devoir m'y atteler.

Je planchais donc sur la grande guerre froide opposant, durant une grande partie du XXème siècle, les deux puissances mondiales : les États-Unis à l'URSS. De 1945 à 1991, de la sortie de la seconde guerre mondiale à la dissolution totale de l'ex-URSS, je passais les moindres détails de cette grande période historique au crible.

J'imaginais sans relâche une armée rouge, révolutionnaire aux yeux rouges cramoisis s'opposer à une garde blanche : des créatures marmoréennes, pures aux yeux dorés qui rejetaient le pouvoir _vampirique. _Euh, enfin soviétique_. _

Help. I. Need. Somebody. Help.

Décidément quand Edward Cullen n'était pas là pour me faire dérailler, je pouvais faire confiance au médicament pour prendre le relai.

Fatiguée, j'appelais de toutes mes forces la fin de soirée et son Morphée pour rejoindre les bras de mon lit. Ce ne fut pas Morphée mais Charlie qui finit par m'entendre et rentrer du travail.

\- " Bella ? "

Surpris de ne pas me voir affairée aux fourneaux, mon père devait se demander si je ne m'étais pas fait la malle.

Je rejoignis donc vivement la cuisine même si je savais que j'allais devoir rejouer la comédie du bonheur pour ne pas inquiéter mon père. Je commençai donc avec un faux sourire enjoué à simuler la fille qui a goûté trop tard et qui n'a donc plus du tout faim mais qui s'empresse de faire doublement manger les autres.

\- " Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire réchauffer les scones d'hier soir ... ils seront un peu ramollis mais mangeables. Je peux aussi cuisiner des épis de maïs en salade. Il reste des tomates et ... "

\- " Tout ce cirque n'est pas nécessaire. Pas la peine de faire ton cinéma Bella. Je sais tout. "

Tout quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? De mon passage à l'infirmerie ?

\- " Je croyais que Mrs Cope ne t'avait pas appelé . "

\- " Elle n'a pas eu à le faire. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans ton lycée. "

\- " Et en langage non crypté, ça veut dire ? " raillai-je.

\- " Ce qui veut dire que la fille de mon adjoint est étudiante dans ton lycée. Elle t'a vu à la cafétéria être à la limite de tomber dans les pommes pour ensuite aller te terrer à l'infirmerie. Bon sang Bella. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris ? Et pourquoi l'administration ne m'a pas appelé ? "

Passant outre la panique de mon père sur un problème de santé gravissime - j'avais tous mes membres et je tenais debout pourtant - je me concentrais sur l'essentiel : il y avait une taupe dans mon lycée qui allait informer mon père de mes moindres faits et gestes. Génial !

\- " La fille de ton adjoint ... ? "

\- " Sahila Albeck. "

Une étudiante avec un nom particulier d'origine indienne. Impossible de passer à côté ! Ce nom ne me disait pourtant absolument rien. Qui est-elle ?

\- " Bella, que s'est-il-passé ? Je t'écoute. "

Le shériff Swan se campa solidement sur ses jambes et croisa les bras. L'interrogatoire était lancé.

_J'ai prétexté un mal de ventre pour me cacher d'une catastrophe imminente causée par Edward Cullen._

\- " J'ai seulement eu une crampe douloureuse à l'estomac après avoir mangé.Quand on voit le menu, rien d'étonnant. "

Un mensonge par omission, rien qu'un mensonge par omission. Pour la bonne cause.

\- " Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Si ça ne va vraiment pas, on peut passer à l'hôpital. Voir ce... ce Dr Cullen, histoire de vérifier. "

Le Dr Cullen. Comment ne pas faire le rapprochement entre le fameux Carlisle et ce qui devait être son fils ? L'occasion en or pour dépoussiérer le mythe Edward et en savoir plus.

\- " Ce chirurgien dont tu m'avais parlé ? C'est presque tentant vu tous les mérites que tu lui as prêté ! " plaisantai-je.

\- " Il travaillerait encore à cette heure-ci... il n'a donc pas femme et enfants ? "

Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai, une technique qui fonctionna à merveille.

\- " Et si, femme et enfants figure toi, il a l'air si jeunot qu'on a du mal à le croire. D'ailleurs j'ai rencontré l'un d'entre eux..."

Edward ...? Je devenais niaise mais j'espérais de tout cœur que mon père me parle de lui.

\- "... Alice : une jeune fille bien élevée et polie. Sûrement habituée à un mode de vie et produits des plus luxueux mais pas superficielle pour autant. Une chic fille vraiment. Enfin, tu dois l'avoir rencontré non ? Elle est scolarisée à ton lycée..."

\- " Euh... oui. "

\- " Bien. C'est une excellente chose pour notre petite communauté qu'un chirurgien aussi brillant décide d'y dispenser ses soins. Il aurait pu choisir de s'installer à Seattle et occuper un poste plus prestigieux et surtout mieux payé au Northwest Hospital Center par exemple. Ce Carlisle Cullen est un saint homme qui fait son métier pour l'amour du prochain et non pour l'argent. " s'enflamma Charlie.

Je n'avais pas vraiment douté de cette possible humanité et bonté chez ce médecin. Tout comme je savais qu'il avait dû transmettre ses valeurs, mais l'entendre me fit du bien.

\- " Si tu peux essayer de parler à tous ses enfants un peu pour les intégrer. Ce sont _des étrangers,et je suis persuadé que les habitants du cru se sentiront obligé de cancaner. "_

La colère de Charlie, concernant l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens au lycée, ne me prit pas au dépourvu. C'était comme si je m'y attendais.

\- " Considère que c'est déjà fait. "

Tu m'étonnes !

\- " Alors c'est parfait. Si tu es sûre de ne pas avoir faim, tu devrais aller te reposer : tu sembles épuisée ! Ton vieux père devait être capable de réchauffer les restes. "

Reconnaissante, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre quand une fugace pensée désagréable me traversa l'esprit.

\- " Papa, rassure-moi. Tu n'as pas prévenu Renée ? "

\- " Non. " bredouilla t-il en réfléchissant.

\- " Pourquoi j'aurai dû ? "

\- " Absolument pas ! Je préfère m'en charger moi-même. Avec mes propres mots."

\- " Bon, ben, bon courage. "

Du courage, j'en aurai besoin, Renée allait faire tout un pataquès et sauter dans le premier avion.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Enfin non, pas débarquer sans prévenir à Forks, mais elle fit tout de même un petit esclandre.

Ces textos plus inquiets les uns que les autres durèrent un bon moment. Je dus faire appel à des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'apaiser concernant mon état : " **Oui, j'allais beaucoup mieux et étais encore en un seul morceau. Non, aucunes catastrophes météorologiques dehors ne m'amenaient à conduire sous un déluge : Noé, avec son arche, n'avait pas encore de concurrence. " **Et concernant ces questions sur les garçons... silence radio de ma part. Évidemment.

Angela s'inquiéta aussi via SMS. Après ma réaction à la cantine, quoi de plus naturel.

Une fois rassurée, elle me régala de la dernière anecdote en date avec, je cite : " **Notre Gorgone** **locale a failli faire un malaise en cours de Chimie et te rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Je crois bien qu'elle minaudera un peu moins dorénavant !** "

Je dois dire que c'était plutôt nébuleux comme message, mais en regroupant avec les paroles outrées de Mike concernant le comportement du " monstre Cullen " en cours, j'avais ma petite idée. Edward y avait fait des siennes. Assez en tout cas, pour couper toutes envies de flirt à Jessica. J'aurai du avoir peur de lui mais pourtant non, j'étais bizarrement... Amusée ?

Voulant une distraction, je tentai de m'immerger dans un livre mais me rendit rop vite compte que mes choix littéraires se portaient sur des tragédies romantiques larmoyantes à la Roméo et Juliette. Pas besoin de fiction Shakespearienne pour ressentir les affres d'une histoire d'amour impossible : j'avais déjà mon coup de foudre d'aujourd'hui pour ça.

" Coup de foudre ? " Mais bien sûr, je ris toute seule et levai les yeux au ciel.

Finalement pour meubler ma soirée, je préférai m'endormir et rêver un Edward qui me protégeait de toutes sources de dangers en m'enserrant contre lui comme plus tôt cette après-midi. Dans cette étreinte, le cœur chantant, j'étais en sécurité, à ma place.

Aucun rejet. Aucune chute de mon petit nuage au-delà du septième ciel. Ces songes me rassurèrent. Edward n'y était ni méchant, ni dangereux. Il s'imaginait juste l'être.

Car même si je me doutais que l'imaginaire avait beaucoup de pouvoir, je me disais que les personnes qui se pensaient les plus mauvaises et les plus nocives étaient souvent celles qui l'étaient le moins.

Libre penseuse délivrée de mes craintes, j'avais pris ma décision. J'irai découvrir, coûte que coûte, le coeur et l'âme de celui que je pouvais étrangement déjà considérer comme _mon_ Edward.

C'était décidé. Demain, à la première heure, j'irai lui parler.

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon nos chers Cullen sont enfin dans la place et Bella a failli, déjà, carrément perdre la vie :D D'ailleurs pour expliquer ( entre autres ) la force de caractère de notre cher Cullen qui a su résister, je pense créer une fiction OS ou une fiction sur plusieurs chapitres avec le POV d'Edward... Qu'en pensez vous ? :)**

**Un petit point sur les personnages, j'ai modifié, légèrement, le caractère de Jessica en la rendant ouvertement plus pimbêche et j'ai voulu donner encore plus de piquant à la personnalité de Bella, j'espère que vous les aimerez comme ça !**

**Le prochain chapitre : " ****Se livrer pour mieux se délivrer.****" sera publié dans plusieurs semaines. Une foule de raisons pour expliquer le nouveau délai : les chapitres seront plus complets donc l'écriture plus longue et je compte développer un nouveau personnage qui prendra encore plus d'importance dans la suite de l'histoire ! **

**N'hésitez surtout, surtout pas à follow cette fiction ça me fera vraiment plaisir et vous permettra d'avoir une alerte de publication :) **

**Et, dernière chose avoir encore plus de reviews me toucherait beaucoup. Tous vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, sont bons à prendre pour s'améliorer et surtout savoir si l'histoire vous plaît !**

**Prenez soin de vous ! À très vite !**

**T.G.W**


End file.
